1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical coupling device and a backlight module having the optical coupling device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a side-type backlight module includes a light guide plate and a number of light sources positioned on a light incident side of the light guide plate. Although the thickness of the light guide plate is becoming smaller, it is very difficult to reduce the thickness of the light sources. Therefore, the optically coupling efficiency between the light guide plate and the light sources is low, the light rays entering the light guide plate are reduced, and the brightness of the backlight module is low.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical coupling device and a backlight module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.